


It Was Always You

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Dana/Kaitlyn [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for my Imagines Blog.





	It Was Always You

\- Kaitlyn returns to WWE  
\- She almost won the second Mae Young Classic  
\- Almost  
\- She’s happy to return to WWE  
\- Happier still to meet Dana Brooke  
\- To work with her  
\- Form a friendship  
\- Creative asks them for a meeting  
\- Floats the idea of showing the ‘friends’ becoming ‘more’  
\- Neither is worried  
\- They both agree  
\- They’ll take it slowly  
\- It starts with slight shyness  
\- Sudden awkwardness  
\- Neither wants to make the first move  
\- Then Dana does  
\- Kaitlyn is almost hurt in the ring  
\- Dana snaps  
\- Neither of them expect it to get as emotional as it does  
\- Dana almost cries  
\- The fake love-affair has become... very real  
\- Kaitlyn does what the script calls for  
\- She hugs her  
\- She kisses her  
\- The script calls for a light kiss  
\- Kaitlyn doesn’t keep hers light  
\- She lingers  
\- She deepens it a little  
\- They begin to work the relationship more often  
\- Real and Kayfabe blur into one  
\- Dana’s almost sobbing when she finally takes Kaitlyn’s hand  
\- Finally lets Kaitlyn propose  
\- She says yes  
\- People had thought the relationship was fake  
\- Until it clearly wasn’t


End file.
